Nia
"Why not?" Unstable, reckless, paranoid, utterly mad...Nia has only one loyalty within the Game. It is not for the King. She made an effort to reach out to and bond with a couple of the other Players, only to have that blow up in her face. Now? Who knows? But, it's safe to say, as far as she's concerned, anything goes. Tumblr: bbygurlnia - bbygurlnia.tumblr.com History [ Complex, horrific, and complicated. I'm still trying to determine how much of this I want to post here. ] Appearance and Personality APPEARANCE: Pupilless eyes as black as the void -with hair to match- that seem to peer right down into your soul without actually managing to see you and lips the deep crimson of old blood set in a face as shockingly pale and smooth as porcelain, along with her small stature, give her the appearance of a doll. Nia is quite small -5'4", barely 120lbs. She's got a very toned build, the sort of build you'd expect to see on one who spends her time fighting, running and just generally moving around a lot. She carries her tiny form with ease -movements fluid like mercury. She somehow manages to appear completely relaxed yet wound tight and ready to pounce. ARMOR: The leather she wears covers her from chin to toes. Like her cloak, it is heavily enchanted. As she moves through shadows, the color of the leather -of armor, mask, and cloak- shifts to more perfectly match the shade of said shadows. Not that she needs the help hiding in her element, but one never knows. Pulling the hood and mask up will leave nothing but her eyes visible --and black eyes really aren't all that visible inside black leather. She is covered from shoulders to toes in hidden, and not-so-hidden, weapons. Unlike 'normal' daggers, the daggers at her sides and tucked into various hidden places in her leather, are deadly tri-blades --wicked blades that require major surgery to remove, and offer little-to-no hope for survival. Even the small throwing blades wringing her belt are of the tri-blade variety. Other interesting, and very likely equally deadly, surprises lurk within her armor. This is armor meant to be worn to end lives, no games, no toying with your prey; just swift, painful, bloody death. HAIR: raven black. Her hair is a mass of wild, unruly curls that she keeps short by taking a dagger to it every so often. Probably her hair would look much better on the head of someone who would do something with it besides wash and swear at it. EYES: black - blank and bottomless, they seem a little too big for her face if you look at her too closely SKIN: pale - really, really pale, think porcelain doll pale HEIGHT: 5′4″ (in boots) WEIGHT: 120 OTHER: She has various scars; not surprising if you know her. Running the length of her bottom lip is a needle-thin scar. Should she be without her mask, one would see the also needle-thin scar running from her left ear, down her cheek, to disappear under her chin. A straight scar runs down her right cheek, splitting the dimple that appears on those rare occasions when she produces a genuine smile. On her lower back, just above her right buttock, the words "Hate Me" have been carved and left rough, ugly scarring (they are so low on her back she'd have to be naked for someone to see them). Each wrist has a jagged, raised, livid red, ugly scar wrapping around it (the wires that created said scars still reside buried in the bones). Other scars include a stab wound at the base of her sternum, another just below her left shoulder blade (partially hidden by her tattoo), and a pair of scars on her left shin and calf (the result of a harpoon piercing her leg). She’s picked up a few tattoos: a black bird on her sternum, wings covering her shoulder blades and running up onto the backs of her shoulders (they are arcane in nature and sometimes visible, depending on her clothing). pics, with explanations of their arcane natures, are to the side. Her Mark of Severance is centered over her navel. She likes jewelry, though she keeps it fairly simple…mostly. Studs of various shapes, sizes and colors litter her ears, from lobe to tip. She wears around her neck a shimmering silver-green pendant she made herself (don’t get too close to it) and currently wears rings with matching gems (also created by her own hand) on the index fingers of both hands. Her left hand is prosthetic, though it looks and behaves as a normal hand, with the exception of possessing a strength she really shouldn’t be allowed to have. If she were smarter, she might not have murdered its designer. *squints at Nia* Clothing is either leather everything filled with weapons or flowy, frilly dresses. There is no inbetween. She’s either dressed like she’s ready to kill all the things (and, let’s face it, she is) or like she’s going to a ball but forgot her shoes (and she’s still ready for killing all the things). Skills Combat: Daggers, throwing knives (she is deadly accurate with any thrown weapon), martial arts, poisons (either on weapons or off) --- Nia isn't strong, she doesn't need to be. She knows exactly when and where to strike to inflict maximum damage with minimum exertion. Non-combat: Painting, sculpting, jewelcrafting, alchemy, cartography, tailoring, cooking (including baking), gardening, wilderness survival, navigation (sailing), construction Magic: Shadow and Void magics --- These are a result of the entity that has attached itself to her and go beyond the usual rogue abilities. She tends to keep these abilities low-key, provided she doesn't lose control of herself. Multi-lingual: Thalassian, Orcish, Darnassian, Common, Zandali (limited), Eredun (understood but not spoken) Other Traits: Energetic, Endlessly curious, Loyal, Impulsive, Impatient, Erratic, Completely Insane --- Nia is a lunatic with lethal combat skills, always a good combination. ----- Strength - She hasn’t got a lot of physical strength, aside from the prosthetic. One doesn't need much strength when one knows how, when and where to strike. Dexterity - In abundance. It’s kind of necessary for her chosen lifestyle. Quick, light and quiet on her feet -it would take someone -very- skilled to hear or track her. She also goes to great lengths to ensure she leaves behind virtually no scent. Constitution - She has a higher constitution than should be natural for someone of her size. She doesn’t break easily when faced with physical torture. In fact, it hasn’t happened in a very, very long time. Mentally and emotionally? That’s a whole other story. Intellect - Nia is actually highly intelligent. Her mental state keeps this fact quite well hidden, though. Wisdom - Nia is wise in her way and has been known to say some pretty profound things on occasion. Charisma - This really depends on her state of mind when someone meets her. She's either loved or hated, there doesn't seem to be any in-between. Comeliness - Pretty, yes, but a more accurate term would be ‘cute’. ‘Adorable’ has been used on many occasions, as well.